


Gale in 100 Words / Randy in 100 Words

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble about Gale.  100 word drabble about Randy.  (Perhaps each from the other's pov?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gale in 100 Words / Randy in 100 Words

Gale.

Gale is an open book, but that book is a mystery.  
Or maybe he’s a tell-all, not for sale, that goes untold.  
Gale is long legs and longer torso. Eyebrows that go outside the lines and eyes that can’t make up their mind.  
Gale is the gayest mostly straight guy ever.  
Gale is a beautiful conundrum.  
Gale’s a country fried good ol’ boy meets glam rock god with supermodel lips and sex bomb hips and you just want to fuck him and take him home to mama.

Oh my God.  
Elvis is alive, and his name is Gale Harold.

 

Randy.

Randy loves to read. Books, people, between the lines.  
But not labels. They are confusing and often misapplied.  
Randy is smooth skin and smoother voice. Alabaster and golden, to varying degrees.  
Lips of clouds. Hair in his eyes. Cerulean that shines.  
Randy is pretension in its purest form. Protection of the artist’s soul from those who would thwart it.  
His appearance of innocence affords an enjoyable indignance.  
Randy’s rhythm and swivels and fine bone china and opinions and if he lets you fuck him you are the luckiest bastard alive.

He isn’t Sunshine.  
But Randy Harrison brightens the world.


End file.
